


Sweater

by TrashCanLife



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: It was a quiet night in the dorms. Almost everyone had gone to sleep at this point, however, Sougo couldn't sleep for whatever reason. After he got sick of just rolling around in his bed, he went to the kitchen to make some tea. Hopefully it would help in some way.





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2:30am & barely proof read it so hopefully there's no major errors!
> 
> Idk if I fully know how to write for these two (this is my 1st i7 fanfic) but they're my favs so I did my best! This is all for fun anyways lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

It was a quiet night in the dorms. Almost everyone had gone to sleep at this point, however, Sougo couldn't sleep for whatever reason. After he got sick of just rolling around in his bed, he went to the kitchen to make some tea. Hopefully it would help in some way.

As he turned the light on and walked into the kitchen, he caught a glance of a sweater that was left on a chair. It was oversized, even for the tallest members of IDOLiSH7, yellow and brown in color, and was designed to be just like King Pudding. Tamaki's absolute favorite.

Sougo looked through the different types of tea they had as he kept thinking about that sweater. It had to belong to Tamaki; his collection of King Pudding merch could rival that of Nagi's Magical Kokona merch. Why was it just left out on the chair like that? Sougo realized that he had been thinking about this one sweater for way too long as he snapped out of it. He set the water to boil and waited.

Sougo sat down and eyed the sweater again. No one was awake, so what if he tried it on? Tamaki would never find out! He grabbed the sweater to get a better look at it. He was now able to see that the fabric on the inside was super soft, perfect for a cold night.

Sougo really wanted to try it on!

So, he did.

The sleeves were way too long for his arms, the hood enveloped his whole head, so he pushed it back so he could see. It was extremely baggy, but that wasn't a bad thing. He had never owned his own oversized sweater; he was missing out! Overall, it was warm in the best possible way.

"It smells like Tamaki-kun." Sougo smiled. He blushed at the realization that he just said that out loud.

He was forced out of his thoughts when the kettle began steaming. Sougo went back to making his tea as he kept it on.

"Oh, the light's on." A voice spoke out of nowhere. He wasn't alone anymore. Sougo slowly turned around to see who it was.

It was Tamaki.

"Tamaki-kun?! You should be asleep!" Sougo blurted out. Tamaki walked over to the shorter man. "Sou-chan, look who's talking." Point taken.

Tamaki took one of the oversized sleeves on the King Pudding sweater. "Are you wearing my new sweater?" He asked in a gentle tone. Sougo gave a faint blush and looked away. "It was just sitting there on the chair so I just got curious!" He took a step back. "I'm sorry, I'll take it off!" "Wait." Sougo looked back up to find a blushing Tamaki who's eyes were avoiding him. "It looks cute on you, Sou-chan. I want you to keep wearing it!"

They were so lucky that it was the middle of the night. Both were a blushing mess.

Sougo wanted to sink into the sweater so his couldn't be seen. Before he could even think, he took a few steps forward as he leaned his head onto Tamaki's chest.

He could hear the younger boy's heartbeat. It was fast, but oddly calming. "Sou-chan?" Tamaki put a hand on Sougo's head. "Let me stay like this. You and this sweater calm me." Tamaki wrapped his other arm around Sougo as Sougo wrapped his around Tamaki's neck.

"Sou-chan, do you wanna sleep with me tonight?" Tamaki asked. Sougo looked up at him as he nodded his head.

The tea was long forgotten at this point.


End file.
